


Knocked Up

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel In Heaven, Chuck is God, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Fluff, Frottage, Gabriel Lives, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Making Out, Mpreg, No A/B/O dynamic, Sam Knows, Season/Series 12, Sexual Tension, Smut, Supportive Mary, Top Castiel, Trickster Gabriel, c section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Gabriel reveals himself to Castiel in Heaven and has a plan on how to keep Kelly and her baby safe. He calls and audible and in true Trickster fashion he decides the safest place to hide the baby-is in Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bit of writer's block but finally got out a new piece. Hopefully the juices are flowing again. Thank you to my beautiful muses, Christina and Brianna.

Cas was hesitant to enter the secret door to Heaven. His adrenaline was up, prepared to fight his way back out. Kelvin assured him he would be taken straight to Joshua's garden. 

 

Kelvin agreed to stay back so their conversation would private. Cas was probably expected to hang his head in reverence but he was a Winchester now. Winchesters swagger towards the enemy with their heads held high and a firm grip on a weapon. He marched toward Joshua.

 

He was meticulously grooming a shrub with his back to the path. Cas watched him set down his small shears. He turned around.

 

“Hey, baby bro. Miss me?” His eyebrows waggled over amber eyes.

 

“Gabriel?”

 

“Shh...don't let the cat out of the bag.”

 

“You have a cat?”

 

Gabriel belted out a laugh and warmly embraced his brother. “Dad, how I've missed you. How you been, Cassie?”

 

Cas hugged back then quickly distanced himself in disbelief. “You died. How? Did he bring you back?”

 

Gabriel guided them to a bench. “I am the master of witness protection. Luci believed the scene. I slipped into another dimension for awhile.” He sighed and folded his hands together. “I felt it when Amara came back. I made my way through several alternate timelines before I found this one. By then they kissed and made up. So I put on Joshie’s face to restore some order around here.”

 

“But why not return as yourself?”

 

“Politics was never my gift, remember? I’d be expected to stay, rule. I’m just a swing vote now. I can skedaddle when I get bored.”

 

Cas nodded. His brother was not one to be tied to one place for long. “They want me to help them hunt down Lucifer's child.”

 

“Cassie, it's all so black and white with them. You and me, we’re cut from a different cloud. I called the meeting because I have a plan.”

 

“I’m listening,” Cas said.

 

***

 

Dean was sound asleep, well more like passed completely out. He’d helped himself to another bottle of top shelf hooch from the Brits before returning to the bunker. Seeing Claire like that...he needed a good blackout.

 

He startled awake by the shift in the room’s atmosphere and the sound of wings flapping.  _ Shit. Must be dreaming. _ At the foot of his bed stood a very stoic Castiel.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Alright. If you're dream walking I should at least get a happy ending out of it,” Dean joked.

 

“I’m not adverse to sexually satisfying you but this is no dream. I was in Heaven, Dean. I saw Gabriel. He restored my wings.”

 

Dean sat up with a start. “Okay let's put a pin in the first thing. Heaven? What?”

 

Cas lowered himself to the side of the bed. “I was told that Joshua had returned and asked to meet with me about Kelly. When I got there Gabriel revealed himself to me. He has a plan, Dean. I think we should go along with it.”

 

Dean took a few moments for his foggy brain to process all that. “Guess that's why you didn't answer me about Claire.”

 

“Claire? What's happened to Claire?” Cas was instantly concerned.

 

“She got bit, Cas. Had to take a chance on a cure the old Men of Letters tinkered with back in the day. She almost didn’t make it.”

 

Castiel's chest hurt. He loved her like his own child. He silently cursed Kelvin for removing him from his earthly home. He could have lost her. “I’m sorry, Dean. I should have been there. Nothing is more important than my family.”

 

Dean felt guilty. “You might want to ignore the dozen voicemails I left calling you a dick, then. You should have told me you were headed upstairs. At least I’d  _ know. _ You know?”

 

“I know. I feel terrible for it. I will go to Claire. She needs to know I didn't willingly turn my back on her when she was in need.”

 

“She knows, man. I told her about the Kelly thing and she understands. She's smart, Cas. She's tough.”

 

“She shouldn't have to be.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “But she knows who her family is and that we’ve always got her back. So tell me about Gabe's plan.”

 

***

 

Gabriel was still wearing Joshua's face when he tripped the alarms in the bunker two weeks later. Sam had a gun trained on him until one snap of fingers dropped the facade. A frightened Kelly peeked out from behind him and Sam put away his gun.

 

“Heya, Sammich! Miss me?” There was a sparkle in those golden eyes.

 

“Gabriel? Cad said you were alive but...I saw your wings burned into the floor. I still don't believe it.”

 

“Well, believe it. How about some calming tea for the nice lady?”

 

“Yeah. Umm...yeah. Have a seat and I'll get you a cup.” Sam was still flustered but managed to put a kettle on and find something decaffeinated for the pregnant woman in the war room. He returned to see her at least not shaking.

 

“You said you wouldn't harm my baby,” she started. “Is this like a safe house?”

 

“Safest place I know,” assured her. “Luci and his Droogs can't breach this place. Hell, even I set off the radar. Only one angel gets a pass around here.”

 

“Castiel? The man who wanted me to...to get rid of him.”

 

“Cassie was going by the old regime. Believe me, hurting a kid is the last thing he wants to do. He’s been trying to find you before the other angels do.”

 

“So I just stay here and raise a baby?”

 

“Actually…” Blue light flashed behind Gabriel’s eyes. He said a few words low in Enochian and Sam was pushed back hard into the wall.

 

Sam sunk down to the floor and clutched his stomach. “Gabe? What the hell did you just do?”

 

Before the archangel could respond, Dean had rushed down the stairs from the front door. He growled as he made his way to his crumpled brother. “What did you do?”

 

“I knocked up your brother. Too bad it wasn't the old fashioned way,” Gabe quipped. 

 

Dean and Sam both ran their hands over the now swollen belly. They could feel it moving and Sam was freaking out. “Pregnant?”

 

Kelly clutched at her smooth stomach. She gasped and cried out in desperate emotional pain. It rang like a howl. “My baby! You took my baby!” She pounded at Gabe's chest with her fists.

 

“I didn't take him. I moved him. He's perfectly safe inside Sammykins over there. See, you aren't part of any vessel bloodline. You would die giving birth to him and Dagon would have held him up like Simba as the new King of Hell. Sam is a very special pedigree. He was born to be the perfect vessel for Lucifer. It's in his DNA to house that baby.”

 

Dean was still pissed. “Listen, Hobbit, you need to get that hellspawn back out of my brother. Shove it in your own cakehole and go live on Saturn.”

 

Gabriel didn't even flinch. “Come on, Dean-o. You know I'm right. If Michael sired an heir it would be you in the cute sailor tops for another three months.” He flashed his mischievous grin.

 

“That wasn't what you told Cas or what we agreed to. We said we'd keep Kelly and the baby safe here until you could bind his powers.”

 

“I called an audible.”

 

“He called an…” Dean grumbled and threw his hands up. “Cas!”

 

Wings fluttered. “Dean?”

 

“Just how attached are you to your brother? I’m about two seconds from killing him.”

 

“Dean,” Sam interjected weakly, “he’s right. I’m the safest place for the baby right now. I'm warded. The bunker is warded.” He struggled to get up until Cas assisted him. “Thanks. I now have a bowling ball crushing my bladder.” He braced himself on the wall and waddled down the hallway.

 

“Great. Just fucking great. Now what?” Dean seethed.

 

“Now you show me and Kelly to our accommodations. May do a little redecorating.” Gabe looked around. Dean cast a glance at Cas and jerked his head. Cas could make up their rooms. He was in need of that other half of his bottle of pilfered scotch.

 

***

 

“Again with the waterworks, Sam?” Dean whined. It's a commercial for Chuck's sake!”

 

“I can't help it. It's hormones,” Sam sniffled. He sat in a nest of pillows on his bed with his feet propped up. 

 

“Damnit. I’m sorry. I'm not used to you being in a  _ delicate _ situation. You went full throttle chick flick on me.”

 

“It’s just for a few weeks. And I'm miserable. Even my softest shirts hurt my nipples. My back hurts constantly and I have to pee every ten minutes. And the heartburn…”

 

“Yeah,  _ Samantha _ , I got it. Drink your stupid nut juice.”

 

“It’s almond milk, Dean. It helps settle my stomach.”

 

“You forgot to mention you fart like a Howitzer now, too. Be glad when that's over.”

 

Sam chucked one of his pillows at Dean. “Yeah well I hope Cas gets  _ you _ pregnant!”

 

“Ain’t gonna happen.”

 

“Not for lack of trying. I can hear you two.”

 

Dean flushed crimson. “You um...you heard that?”

 

“We all heard it.  _ Oh Cas, Cas, right there. Harder, Cas.  _ Yeah.”

 

_ Shit.  _ He played off the moment in true Dean fashion. “At least I'm getting some. You can’t even see your own dick under that baby bump.”

 

Now Sam blushed and turned his head a little too fast. He wasn't as adventurous as Dean but he did get some nightly stress relief.

 

“No! You’re hooking up with Kelly?”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“Not-” realization spread over Dean's face and it skewed into a look of disgust. “Gabriel? The guy who killed me a hundred times? But you’re…”

 

“Open minded? He’s actually a nice guy. We talk and he gives me back rubs and foot rubs and…”

 

“Front rubs?” Dean shuddered.

 

“You’re such a hypocrite. It's okay for you to get touched by an angel but not me? I like him, okay?”

 

“Whatever. You need one of those ‘Must be this tall to ride’ shirts. At least my boyfriend can reach the top shelves “

 

“At least mine doesn't have a gag reflex,” Sam countered. And with that, Dean exited the room.

 

***

 

Dean had left the pin in the “sexual satisfaction” admission for about a day before he worked up the balls to ask Cas what he meant. 

 

“I already told you I love you,” he’d said. “Is it too far a stretch to believe I’d be interested in a physical relationship with you?”

 

“Well...no, guess not. Just didn't know you felt like that. About anybody.” Dean chose his next words carefully. “Didn’t realize you loved me _that_ _way_ , either.”

 

Cas had given Dean the “I’m so done” look in exasperation. “Now you do. Do with that information what you will.”

 

Then Dean realized he was pretty much fucked. Keep denying the sexual tension between them and make them both miserable or throw a huge chunk of his persona out the window and shack up with a hot angel?

 

“Fuck it,” he’d muttered to himself and charged Cas hard enough to knock him into the wall. He grabbed Cas by the lapels of his trenchcoat and crushed their lips together. Cas had moaned into it and they resolved a good portion of tension with an intense make out session in the library.

 

Both men were left panting for breath and sporting some serious wood. Dean grabbed Castiel's ass and lifted him so he could wrap his legs around Dean's waist. They humped and rutted until both had cum staining their pants and Dean was drenched with sweat. Cas used a bit of grace to clean them up then allowed Dean to pull him by his hand to his bedroom for a nap together. Cas didn't sleep but he held the hunter tight to his chest.

 

Things escalated quickly between them. Dean had always been adventurous in bed so he gladly let Cas take the lead. The whole grace thing was a huge bonus as well. Cas could plow right into him with no prep and no pain. There were times when he was sure they’d break his bed but it was worth it. He’d never had orgasms that intense or often in his life.

 

And Cas...well Cas took a real liking to blow jobs. He couldn't wait to get Dean on his knees and watch his thick cock stretch those beautiful lips. Hungry green eyes stared up at him until he shot a hot load down an eager throat. He repaid in kind sometimes but for the most part Dean was the more submissive and it worked for them.

 

When Dean locked the door behind him and told him their bunker mates could hear their cries of passion, Cas immediately cast a temporary sound proofing spell. He pushed Dean down on the bed and told him to be as loud as he wanted, even God couldn't hear them. After stripping them both with a snap of his fingers Cas took Dean hard enough to make him howl in ecstasy and scream the angel’s name.

 

The red scratches on Cas healed almost immediately afterwards and he healed any bruises he left on his lover. “Leave this one,” Dean said sleepily as he pointed to his neck. “Badge of honor, baby.”

 

***

 

“I told Dean about us,” Sam told Gabriel. The smaller man was sitting behind him on the bed, rubbing deep circles into his lower back.

 

“I imagine that went over well.”

 

“He’ll deal. Especially since I told him we could hear him with  _ his  _ boyfriend.”

 

“Aww...does that make me your boyfriend, Sammich?” Gabriel was smiling and using just a hint of grace in his touch to soothe Sam's aches.

 

“If I say you're my boyfriend will you stick around awhile? I mean, I know you have to set up Kelly and the baby somewhere off the radar but…”

 

Gabe placed a tender kiss just behind Sam's ear. “You Winchester boys. You make angels fall. I wasn't looking for another gig anytime soon but I like this. I like having someone to talk to and cuddle and take care of.”

 

“Hey, I'm no delicate flower here, Gabe. Okay until you pop this kid out of me I am. But I want an equal partnership. I want to take care of you when you need it, too.”

 

Gabe pulled Sam back to his chest and rubbed his swollen belly. “Sounds good to me, kiddo.” He felt a little kick. “I think he likes his uncle Gabby.”

 

Sam threaded their fingers together. “What’s the endgame, here? I know he belongs to Kelly but now he feels like a part of me, too. Probably just hormones, I guess.”

 

“You want kids?”

 

“Maybe. I’m not great with them, that's more Dean's department. If I could retire, maybe adopt a couple kids like Uncle Bobby did with us. Probably some hunter orphans in the system that need somebody who understands them.”

 

“You're killing me, Sam. Just when I thought you couldn't be more loveable.” 

 

Sam sighed. “I’m glad you came back, Gabe. Talking, getting to really know you, you're pretty awesome. Didn't even know you were exactly who I needed in my life. This...this just feels good. Feels right.”

 

“I know what you mean. I never thought I'd find someone after Kali.” Gabe swallowed a lump in his throat. “I’m so sorry, kiddo. What I put you through with Dean...I was such a dick to you both. I can't believe you forgave me.”

 

Sam shifted a little to look into his eyes, “I forgave you a long time ago. You saved us, gave us another way. Dean forgave you too even if he's still a hothead. We’re good, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Gabriel gave him a peck on his lips and rocked him gently to sleep.

 

***

 

“Crap,” the brothers Winchester said in unison. They hadn’t expected their mother to show up. She was in deep with the Men of Letters. This really wasn't a good time to give up Kelly's location or the fact that Sam was a human incubator for the spawn of Satan.

 

Gabriel quickly covered Sam with a throw to hide his baby bump. Kelly retreated to her room and locked the door. Dean greeted her at the foot of the stairs and ushered her to the kitchen for some coffee.

 

“Didn’t know you were seeing someone,” she grinned at him and gestured at his neck.

 

“Well, it was a long time coming but I finally shacked up with Cas.” He watched her for a reaction.

 

“Good. I'm glad you have someone. Now to get your brother settled.”

 

“Ask and you shall receive,” Gabe announced his presence. “You must be Mother Winchester. I’m Gabriel, boyfriend extraordinaire.” He extended a hand and offered a warm smile.

 

“Wow. This visit is just full of surprises. I didn’t know Sam was interested in men.”

 

Dean swallowed. “And you knew I did?”

 

“I see how you and Castiel look at each other. I’m not blind.”

 

“Well, Samshine didn't know either. We just sort of...happened.”

 

Mary looked him over. “As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Have you known each other long?”

 

Gabe and Dean exchanged looks. “Oh we all go way back. Gabe just came back around recently and I guess they got to know each other better.”

 

Cas decided to make his presence known. “Mary, I see you’ve met my brother.”

 

Dean groaned. “Hadn't mentioned that part yet, babe. Mom, Gabriel is  _ the _ Gabriel. As in...the archangel.”

 

Gabe waggled his eyebrows. “Just Gabe is fine. I’m just gonna grab a snack for my moose.”

 

Mary just shook her head. “My boys are dating angels. Will the wonders of the twenty first century never cease? John would never believe this.”

 

“Don’t imagine he’d be too thrilled,” Dean said dryly.

 

“Oh honey, not like that. I read his journal. His sons with supernatural beings? Angels?”

 

“He wasn't too keen on gays, Mom. He looked like he was gonna puke when he made me use my looks to flirt info out of people. If some guy slipped me a number he’d snatch it out of my hand and toss it so I wouldn't be tempted. Said I was a horny little pervert that didn't care what I stuck my dick in.”

 

“That’s not the John I knew.”

 

“It was the one I did. Thanks for taking it so well. Just...can we keep this in the family? Last thing we want is the Men of Letters coming after our...significant others.”

 

“That’s fair, Dean. You boys deserve to be happy, settled. As much as you can be. At least you can be honest about your lives. I still had one foot in the hunter world and I hated keeping secrets from John. It wasn't fair to him.” She sipped her coffee. “So where is your brother? Off canoodling with his angel?”

 

Secrets. Guilt started to eat away at him. He hated when his family kept stuff from him. “There's something you need to know about Sam. He’s...come with me.”

 

Sam was still tucked into his nest on the sofa Gabe conjured for him. “Mom, hey! We didn’t know you were dropping by. I’d get up but my back…”

 

“I think we should tell her, Sam. She's cool with Gabe and Cas.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“Gabe found Kelly. He brought her here to hide her out and he stashed the baby somewhere nobody would look.”

 

“It’s here? The baby's been born?” Mary was shocked.

 

Dean pulled the blanket from Sam to expose his stomach. “Not exactly.”

 

“It don't understand. Sam’s  _ pregnant _ ?”

 

“For a few more weeks. Kelly wouldn't survive the birth and since I'm the true vessel for Lucifer it won't hurt me to carry him to term. Gabe's gonna do the C-section and heal me up good as new. I’m just a surrogate. Sort of.”

 

“And his mother? How could she agree to this?”

 

Cas had gone to retrieve Kelly.

 

“I just want my baby to be safe. If this is what it takes then so be it. I don't care if we have to live in the mountains with Tibetan monks when this is over. I just want my son.”

 

Kelly sank down beside Sam. She laid her head on his belly to be closer to the baby she missed carrying. 

 

“This is a  _ lot _ to process.” Mary dropped to a chair and rubbed her temples. “What if they find out? We could all be killed for hiding a nephilim.”

 

“Mary,” Cas started, “none of us wish harm to this child. He is family to Gabriel and me. Dean, Sam, and you are my family. We will protect each other. Lucifer is locked away. Gabriel is managing the angels. As long as other humans don't get involved this is the best way.”

 

“Then erase my memory before I leave, Castiel. Leave your relationships but get rid of anything about the baby. I'm a liability. Please.”

 

Cas looked to Dean and received a reluctant nod of approval. “As you wish, Mary. I’ll see you out.”

 

***

 

“Goddamnit, Gabriel you get this thing out of me!” Sam was drenched in sweat and up on all fours on their bed. His abdomen seized and cramped. He felt like the baby was going to claw it's way out. 

 

“Sam? Sammy? Just breathe, honey. I can knock you out. You want me to do that?” Gabe was holding his angel blade in one hand and trying to approach Sam.

 

“N-no. I wanna be awake for this. Just get it over with.”

 

Gabe laid his free hand on Sam's chest and instantly numbed the pain. He snapped his fingers to bring Cas, Dean, and Kelly into the room. Dean rushed to hold his brother's hand.

 

“I’m going to cut you, Sam. You’ll feel pressure but no pain. You ready?”

 

Sam gripped Dean's hand and nodded. His hair was damp and matted to his face. He watched as the silver blade spilled out his blood. He felt his insides empty as the child and amniotic sac left him. Cas swept his hand across the wound, healing it almost completely. The pink scar was faint.

 

Dean fussed over his brother, wiping away sweat and tears. “You did it! You had a freaking baby, man!” He was definitely getting Sam a cold one. Or six.

 

They all turned when they heard the newborn shriek in pain. “I’m sorry, little guy. You’ll thank me for this one day.” Gabriel drew out every last bit of his grace and drew it into a vial. The babe was left with a scar on his chest, a reminder of what could have been. Gabriel also etched his tiny bones with powerful warding.

 

Kelly held her arms out for him. Gabriel cleaned him and wrapped him in the nearest soft flannel shirt he could grab. Kelly looked him over but her face fell. “I don’t...I don’t feel anything. Aren't I supposed to feel this  _ bond _ with him?”

 

“You haven't felt him inside you for weeks. Just look at him, look for the parts of you.” Gabe said in a comforting tone.

 

“That’s what I don't see. I see...I see Sam's eyes. What happened? What happened to my son? He isn't mine!” She cried and dumped the bundle back into Gabriel’s arms. She fled the room.

 

“The hell is she talking about, Gabe?” Dean left his brother's side to get a look at the baby. “I’ll be damned.” He took the child from Gabriel. He smiled down and bounced him a little. “He looks just like you did as a baby, Sam.”

 

“Let me see!” Sam reached up. “Holy shit! Gabe, did you have anything to do with this?”

 

“Actually, I did.” They turned to see Chuck had appeared in the crowded room. “Kind of a glamour. Who better to raise a halfling than a my sons and the Winchesters?”

 

“So...he just  _ looks _ Iike Sam?” Dean asked to confirm.

 

Chuck smiled and shrugged. “You know sometimes I have to be cruel to be kind. The bond is severed and Kelly is free. There's no bounty on her head. But you guys...you guys see a little Winchester and all your instincts are to protect him. And Gabriel, I knew. I always felt you even if I couldn't reach you.”

 

“Thanks, Dad. Still not ready to run things up in the corporate office.”

 

“You have your own mission on earth. Look after my grandson.” He was gone in the same half a second it had taken him to appear.

 

“What do we name him?” Cas asked. He’d been quiet in his father's presence yet again.

 

Sam cradled his tiny clone. “Not Samuel. Too many bad associations. Not John. Not Chuck either. Too obvious.”

 

Dean clamped a hand on his little brother's shoulder. “So obvious you missed the real obvious answer. Who's the best man we ever knew? Whole lives?”

 

Sam’s eyes lit up with understanding. “Robert Singer Winchester. A little Bobby of our own.”

 

Gabe and Cas crowded the bed as well. “Sounds perfect, Dean. Bobby was a great man and I was honored to know him,” Cas chimed in.

 

***

 

“So this woman you hooked up with just dropped him off and left him?” Mary bounced the baby just like Dean did. 

 

“She was a waitress at a hunter bar. She tracked me down and said she was giving the baby up and she was pretty sure it was mine. She wanted to make sure I wouldn't block the adoption but we talked it over and decided we wanted him.” Sam was getting good at the much repeated explanation.

 

“It mean, there's no denying this handsome face. He looks just like you did. Can't believe I'm a grandmother.”

 

“About that,” Dean interjected. “You kind of already have a granddaughter. Me and Cas are like Claire's dads.”

 

“You think you'll want a baby of your own after helping out with Bobby?”

 

“I already raised my kid. Almost feels like I'm his grandfather instead of Uncle Dean.” 

 

“You know, I could always snap you a sex change so you could pop out a litter with Cassie.” Gabe teased.

 

“Stow it, short stack,” Dean snapped back. “Come on, Bobby. We don't have to listen to this.” He took the baby and headed to the kitchen. He heated up some formula and hummed to his nephew. Maybe someday he’d have a little cousin. As long as he didn't have to get knocked up.

  
  
  



End file.
